Team Rocket Ash
by Joy-girl
Summary: What would happen if Ash is forced to be part of Team Rocket? What will become of Ash? And what will Misty do? Of course, we all know Ash is going to do something after a while! AAMRN. Pleas e review, PULEEZE!
1. 'Ash is dead'

Well peoples, I'm back with another pathetic story

Well peoples, I'm back with another pathetic story. 

Please review and tell me if it's good or not!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 14

Brock ~ 18

****

Team Rocket – Ash

~ CH. 1 'Ash is dead' ~

They didn't know what had happened to Jessie and James, but Ash and Misty sure missed them! This time, Jessie and James were replaced by Butch and Cassidy, the two roughest rockets. 

Ash and Misty were running from Cassidy's Raticate that seemed much larger than usual. They could almost see the poison dripping through its fangs. Naturally, they would use their pokemon, but Butch and Cassidy had caught them right when their pokemon were being healed. While they were waiting, Ash wanted to look for some pokemon, and Misty wanted to come and look for a lake or something to fish in. Brock, of course, was bothering Nurse Joy at the center. 

And so, Ash and Misty were running like crazy trying to get back to the city safe and sound. Apparently, luck wasn't with them today. 

"ASH!" Misty yelled pointing to the area straight ahead of them. Ash nodded. He could almost see the city coming into view. They pushed themselves harder, but it was no use, Raticate was getting closer. Suddenly, Misty tripped. "Agh!" Ash immediately stopped. "MISTY!" Raticate saw it chance and bit down on Misty. "AGHHHhh" 

"MISTY!" Misty was out cold form what was in Ratchet's teeth. Ash turned in rage toward Raticate. Raticate just stared at Ash, seemingly ready to challenge him. Ash was caught of guard when he saw Butch pick up Misty. "LET HER GO!" Raticate took its chance and bit Ash. "Leave Mis-" Ash fell down and Cassidy picked him up. "Kinda pathetic don't you think?" Cassidy said to Butch.

"Very."

When Ash woke up, he was surprised to find himself in a large room. Slowly, the day's events crawled back into his head. "MISTY!"

"She's not here boy."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere safe, so far." Ash got up and tried to see who he was talking to, but shadows covered the man's body. "What do you want?"

"I want you and your remarkable talents Mr. Ketchum."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want you do join in Team Rocket." 

Ash just stared at the man like he was crazy. "You know, if this wasn't so freaky, I'd laugh." To Ash's surprise, the man stepped out of the shadows and smirked. "I thought you would say that." He motioned to someone. A few moments later, Butch and Cassidy came out pulled a struggling Misty. 

"ASH!"

"MISTY! LET HER GO!" Givonni mearly smirked. "Not until you join us." 

Ash looked helplessly and Misty who was yelling at Ash. "NO DON"T ASH! DON'T!!" 

The next thing Ash knew, he heard a loud, _Slap. _Ahs looked at misty is surprise. Cassidy had just slapped Misty! Misty had a large red mark on her cheek. Ash, enraged, ran toward Cassidy, but an agile Persian stopped him form going any farther. "DON"T TOUCH HER!" Ash yelled to Cassidy. She only smirked. The man from the shadows looked at Ash and smirked. "Well Mr. Ketchum. What will it be?" Ash looked at misty once again. Still, Misty shook her head vigorously. "ASH DON'T!" 

Ash thought a while. What would the man do if he said 'no' again? 

The man was growing impatient with Ash. "I'll show you boy, what will happen if you say no again, and if you defy me." He nodded toward Cassidy and she pulled out a knife. Ash and Misty gasped. 

Cassidy waved the knife in front of Misty and watched her shake from pure fear. "No!" Ash cried. Cassidy paid no attention to the crying boy and stuck the knife into Misty's arm. Misty gasped from the pain. Cassidy only grinned even more. Ever so slowly, she pulled the knife down Misty's arm going deeper and deeper into the skin. Misty tried her best not to scream, but once she felt the knife graze her bone, she couldn't help it. 

"STOP!" Ash cried. He couldn't take it anymore. His heart ached for them to stop. He so much wanted to run to Misty and kiss her, tell her everything was going to be ok. 

But everything was not going to be ok. 

He would probably never see Misty again after his decision. "Just stop, I'll, I'll join." He said quietly. The man smiled. And said. "Good choice Mr. Ketchum." He then turned to Butch and Cassidy and said, "I want you to knock the girl out and drop her somewhere outside. "WAIT!" Ash yelled. The man motioned for them to stop. "Can't I say good-bye?" The man growled, but nodded. Cassidy dropped Misty and she fell to the ground in exhaust. The man and his Persian left and locked the door behind them. 

Ash ran up to Misty and kneeled down next to her, crying. "Oh Misty, I'm so sorry!" Misty looked at him and wiped away his tears with her good arm. "Ash, don't be sad, your going to go through much more than me!" 

"But-"

"No buts Ash."

"Misty,"

"Yea?"

"I want you to watch my pokemon. Take car eof them for me."

"Ash…"

"I-I want you to have this too." Ash took his prized hat off and put it on Misty. "Ash, this is your favorite hat."

"I know, but I doubt I can wear it here." He stopped and looked at Misty sadly. "Misty, I, I doubt I can survive being here without you, let alone my pokemon, so, I, I'll probably, well, I wont survive Misty." 

"Oh Ash!" Misty cried into Ash's shoulder. Ash cradled Misty for a while before he heard the door open. "Time's up." Ash watched sadly as they dragged Misty out. He would never see her again.

The next time misty woke up; she could vaguely hear someone talking in a low voice to someone else. 

"How is she?"

"She's doing okay, her lose of blood made her weak, and there will always be a scar." 

Misty knew that voice! Nurse Joy! Brock! She forced her eyes open and she was met with the worried eyes of Pikachu and Togepi. She noticed Brock, who was apparently talking to Nurse Joy, walk towards her. 

"Misty!"

"Pika! ((Misty!))

"Toge Toge! ((Mommy's awake!)) 

The all took turns hugging her. Then Pikachu asked something that misty hopped she would have to answer. 

"Pika Pika-pi? ((Where's pika-pi?))" Misty moved her eyes to the hat that was lying beside her bed and said coldly. 

"Ash is dead."

Well, did you like it? I sorry if I copied off of anyone, it won't turn out like all the others, I hope…

****

PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU!


	2. the master at work

All right here's the 2nd chapter

All right here's the 2nd chapter.

Are you ready?

Ok!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 20

Misty ~ 20

Butch ~ 30

Cassidy ~ 30

Jessie ~ 30

James ~ 30

Ok, here it is!

****

Team Rocket Ash

~ CH. 2 The master at work ~

The reigning pokemon master for four years walked down the dusty road towards Pallet Town. Her ever so faithful Pikachu stood proudly on her shoulder. They were often stopped by fans of theirs, in which, this case was no different.

"Hey, are you the pokemon master, Miss Misty?"

"Yes."

"COOL! Can you sign my book please?"

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Chelsea, I'm only six, but when I'm older I'm going to be just like you!" 

Misty smiled. People like Chelsea came up to her all the time.

Misty got out a pen and wrote a message for Chelsea. 

'You can do it Chelsea!

-'Miss Misty''

"Wow! Thanks!" Chelsea was hugging Misty when they heard a voice call for Chelsea. "CHELSEA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A fifteen-year-old male came out of the bush and ran towards Chelsea. "Adam look who I found! I told you she was here!" 

Adam ignored her and started yelling at her, completely ignoring Misty. 

"Chelsea, don't you ever go running of again! I don't care if you saw the pokemon master! Girls should never be pokemon masters!" 

Misty glared at Adam, this wasn't the first time she'd heard this. Many people believed only men should be pokemon masters and women should stick to being, well, what women do. 

Pikachu was also annoyed. So what if Misty was a girl! He was perfectly happy with her. He wanted so bad to electrocute him! All he needed was Misty's approval. And that's what he got. 

A simple nod form Misty was all Pikachu needed. 

"PikaCHUUUU!" 

"Ow."

"Pikachu! ((Serves you right!))" Misty smiled and said good-bye to Chelsea who was smiling smugly at her brother. Chelsea waved back happily. "Bye miss Misty!"

"It was nice to meet you."

And Pikachu and Misty were off to see how Mrs. Ketchum was doing. 

~ That night ~

It was almost dark when they decided to rest. "According to this map, we should be in Pallet Town tomorrow." 

"Chu. Pika Pikachu pi! ((Good. I can't wait to sleep in a bed!))" 

Misty laughed. "Me too Pikachu, me too. Now, will you please get some firewood Pikachu?"

"Pi. ((Fine.))" Pikachu grumbled. This was one bad thing about Misty. She never traveled with anyone any more. Misty only told Pikachu this, she said that she was scared to love anyone else. Everyone she's loved left her, or was killed. Her mom, her dad, and Ash, all were killed, or at least, supposedly dead. 

Since she never traveled with anyone else, Pikachu was forced to get the firewood. 

Misty sat by the fire picking at it, trying to keep the flame up. But, her mind was on something else. _I wonder were Team Rocket has been, I haven't seen them around in a while. I suppose that's a good thing though. I'd so hurt them if they came here! I know Pikachu would let them have it too!_ Just as she was thinking that, who else showed but, but Team Rocket!

"Hello lady, what's a girl like you doing out here all alone?" A man said gruffly. Misty looked up to see a man dressed in a Team Rocket uniform standing over her. She stood up immediately. "For your information, I'm not alone!" She growled. She didn't know what, but something was keeping her from killing this man. The man simply smirked and replied,

"Well, I've heard your pretty strong, the strongest in fact, and I wanted to see just how strong you are. Let's have a battle. Four on four." 

"Whatever." Misty growled again, not entirely sure she could trust this guy, but something told her, she should. 

~ Ash ~ 

(**_This is sometime starting in the past so don't get too confused!_**)

Ash sighed. He didn't know why he stayed here. Why he didn't just kill himself right then and there. Or even why he put up with them. He knew very well he could easily beat a lot of the rockets in battle. He could even beat Givonni! But the fact of the threat, that if he ever left, they seek out Misty and do something to her. 

"Hey brat! Our pokemon need training, train them for us!" Butch yelled. Ash stood up. If he had learned one thing at the rocket HQ, it was to stand up for yourself. "Why don't you do it yourself Butch?" 

"'Cause I don't feel like it!" 

Ash snorted. "More like you're too lazy and afraid that you'll raise some seriously weak pokemon that hate you. And you know I could do much better than you." 

"NO I DON"T!" 

It was true though, Ash was much more liked by his pokemon than anyone he knew in this building. Of course, no one could compare to him and his Pikachu. Oh how he missed Pikachu! Not only him, but Misty. He even missed her mallet for crying' out loud!

"Just train my pokemon Ketchum!"

"No, I got much better things to do, than train a losers pokemon."

Keep in mind, Ash wouldn't say these things if he wasn't prepared for what was coming next. 

"WHY YOU!" Butch attempted to punch Ash, but Ash was too quick. He quickly got out of his seat and let Butch go slamming into the chair Ash was sitting on. "I'll get you for that brat!" 

"I'd like to see you try!" Butch lunged at him, but again, Ash's agile, young body flew out of the way. "Are you getting slow in your old age Butch?" The enraged Butch flew at Ash, this time, Ash blocked the blow and hit Butch in his gut and then a hit again to his face. 

"Stop it brat!" A female voice said calmly. Ash watched Cassidy walk Butch to the bathroom to wipe up his bloody nose. "For goodness sakes people! We're on the same Team, besides Butch, Ash is getting faster than you are." 

If Butch wasn't beat up enough for one day, he would've hit Cassidy right then and there. Even if they were married. 

Ash didn't exactly like fighting, but being with Team Rocket for six years does kinda get you like that. HE only fought physically with Butch though. Even if he was on his Team, Ash still fought with him, and Butch gladly excepted the fights. Everyone but Butch stayed away from Ash. The two didn't like each other since the day they met. Ad everyone was scared of Ash and his pokemon. 

Ash was one of the youngest and strongest of the rockets, and he had the strongest pokemon. Everyone but Butch realized that. 

" Oh yea! Ash, the boss wants to talk with you." Cassidy yelled from the bathroom. "I'm on my way." Ash yelled back.

Once Ash go to the office, he didn't even bother to knock. Luckily, Givonni was ready for this. He soon realized that Ash was never going to fully obey him and would never respect him. 

"What do you want?"

"You're switching groups."

"Finally!"

"You're going to be with Jessie and James. Maybe you can teach them a thing or two about pokemon and how to win with them."

"Fine."

"However, before you go, I want you to go on a mission for me."

"And…"

"I want you to steal all of the pokemon master's pokemon."

"Whatever." 

"Good-bye Mr. Ketchum, maybe now you can face or match."

It took him a while, but he finally found the pokemon master. He was very surprised to find a girl sitting by the campfire. A girl was the pokemon master? A very pretty girl at that! Her orange hair was tied back in a ponytail that reached to her waist. She wore a light-blue tank top that stopped at the middle of her belly. She had dark, loose jeans on.

Ash shook his head. He couldn't like anyone! Especially if that somebody was the person he was supposed to steal from. 

"Hello lady, what's a girl like you doing out here all alone?" Ash attempted to sound gruff, but he was really nervous. He hated stealing form people! The girl, startled, turned abruptly around. When Ash looked into her eyes, he was surprised to see aqua-green eyes staring straight at him. He looked in them. He saw surprise, hate, and surprisingly enough, he saw hurt. Deep hurt that seemed to have haunted her for years. She quickly returned her composure and snapped, "For your information, I'm not alone!"

**__**"Well, I've heard your pretty strong, the strongest in fact, and I wanted to see just how strong you are. Let's have a battle. Four on four." 

"Fine!"

"Good. I'll go first. I choose you Hondour!"

"Hon! ((Ready!))"

"Alright, I choose Charizard!"

"Charrr! ((I'm here!))

Ash was startled, there was something familiar about that Charizard…

"Hondour, crunch!"

"Charizard, watch out! Good, now flame wheel!" 

"Hondour! Hang in there! Use another crunch!"

"Charizard be careful! Finish it off with a flame-thrower!"

"Hondour no!" Hondour lay there with squiggly thingys on replace of his eyes. "Hondour, you did a good job."

Misty was shocked! A rocket actually cared for his pokemon!

"Go Kingdra! Use Hydro Pump!"

"KING!"

"Charizard return. Good job. I'm proud of you."

"It's your turn Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur! ((Prepare to be fainted!))"

"Alright Bulbasaur! Use Vinewhip and wrap!"

"BULBA!" 

"Kingdra!"

"Good job! Now use leach seed!"

"Not so fast! Kindra thunder!"

"What?!" 

Sure enough, Kingdra sent a powerful surge of thunder through Bulbasaur. 

"You did very good Bulbasaur, I'm proud of you. Not it's your turn Golduck!"

"Golduck! ((Ye-haw!))"

Ash smirked. _Misty would've loved a Golduck, but something is familiar about this one too. Come to think of it, Bulbasaur was familiar too. This one just has this 'stupid' look. _

"Alright Golduck, Confusion!"

"GolDUCK!" 

"Kingdra! Good job! That was a good fight return! Go Buterfree!"

"Free! ((Ready!))"

"Butterfree, use sleep powder!"

"Free!"

"Golduck, don't let it get you! Put water around you!" 

Golduck's eyes grew golden and an aurora of water surrounded him. "Duck! ((I did it!))"

"Good job Golduck! Now use Disable and Psybeam!"

"GOLDUCK!"

"Butterfree! Return! Good job I must say. Almost no one has made it up to my last pokemon. But I should tell you, no one has ever beaten this pokemon either! And no one will! Prepare to be beaten! Go Dragonite!"

"OOON! ((I'm ready!))

"Golduck be careful!"

"Dragonite, hyper beam!"

"Golduck look out!"

"GOL!"

"That's one strong Golduck! It was hit by my dragonite's attack and it hasn't fainted yet."

"You haven't seen anything yet! Golduck, Physic!"

"GOLDUCK!" 

The attack hit Dragonite, but it barely affected it!

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that! Dragonite, finish it off with a dragon rage!"

"OOOON!"

"Golduck! Good job. Return." 

Just then, Pikachu came bounding out of the bushes.

Ash stared._ Pikachu?_

"Pikachu! I'm glad you're here, do you want to battle a rocket?"

"Pikachu? CHA! ((A rocket? DUH!))"

"All right! Pikachu, use thunder!"

"PikaCHUUUUU! ((DIE SCUM!))"

"OOOON!"

Pikachu's hatred for Team Rocket was all but into that thunder, and with his very high level, Dragonite was almost going to faint.

"Good job Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika! ((Thanks Misty!))"

Ash was shocked! "Misty? Pikachu?" Ash whispered. Could it really be them? Of course! The pokemon he fought! His Bulbasaur and Charizard! And Pikachu! The Golduck must've been Phyduck!" 

Misty eyes Ash carefully. "Who are you rocketboy?"

Pikachu knew there was something familiar about him. He slowly waked towards Ash. Dragonite weakly stood up and tried to defend his master, but Ash put his hand out. "It's alright Dragonite."

Pikachu sniffed Ash for a while before he realized who he was. "PIKA-PI?! ((PIKA-PI?!))"

"Pikachu it is you!"

"Pikachu jumped happily into Ash's awaiting arms. 

"Pikachu I'm so glad to see you!"

"Pika! ((Me too!))

"You look good! Misty must be taking good care of you."

"Cha! ((One of the best!))"

"Good!"

"Ash…"

"Misty… It's been a while."

"Six years."

"Wow, you look great,"

"You too."

"Thanks for taking such great care of my pokemon."

"Welcome, Ash?"

"Yea?"

"What are you going to do about Team Rocket?"

"Really, I don't know Misty, but I know we'll think of something, we have to."

Misty couldn't take it anymore. She lost her composure and ran toward Ash. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder to make room for Misty. Ash held his arms out wide. And Misty ran right in them. He held her in a strong embrace for a while. She cried in his strong arms. 

"Ash I missed you so much! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Don't worry Misty, I'll think of something. I promise."

Ok peoples… so how'd you like it? Actually, it turned out better than I thought. Nice and long too! Aren't you proud of me?


	3. 'Maybe it's fate'

Heeeloooo peoples

Heeeloooo peoples! Her would be the third part of my story. I'll attempt to make it long and interesting. (Attempt is the key word here)

Same ages as before. 

****

Team Rocket Ash

~ CH. 3 'Maybe it's fate' ~

By the time Misty was done sobbing in Ash's shirt, and Ash was done hugging her, it was almost 10:00. 

Misty slowly pulled away form Ash and looked him in the eye. "Were you supposed to steal my, I mean your pokemon?"

"Yea,"

"Are you?"

"Of course not!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I, I really don't know."

Ash sat down by the fire and started to think. Misty couldn't help but comment. "Wow, is Ash Ketchum actually thinking?" Ash snapped his head up and retorted. "Yea, well, you do have to think in Team Rocket." Ash started to snicker. "I can even beat Butch and Cassidy up!" Misty silently watched Ash. "Ash, you've changed." Ash looked at her. "How so?"

"You, I, you're just different."

"In a good way or bad way?"

"I don't know what's good or bad in you Ash." She started to cry all over again. It made Ash sad to see Misty cry. Expecially when it was about him. He even started to wish he didn't come here. 

It was true. He proably did change. When he was younger he proably never even thoguht about beating someone up, let alone a team member. He was never violent, or would even steal pokemon form other trainers. 

"Misty…" Ash sat by Misty and took her into his arms. She slowly cried herself to sleep in Ash's arms. "Don't worry Misty. I won't ever leave you again. Maybe it was fate for us to meet again. Maybe now I can tell you my secret." He smiled to no one in particular. "Even after six years." He looked at her again. When he did, he noticed a large scar on her arm. He vaguely remembered what had happened those six years ago.

(Flashback)

****

Cassidy waved the knife in front of Misty and watched her shake from pure fear. "No!" Ash cried. Cassidy paid no attention to the crying boy and stuck the knife into Misty's arm. Misty gasped from the pain. Cassidy only grinned even more. Ever so slowly, she pulled the knife down Misty's arm going deeper and deeper into the skin. Misty tried her best not to scream, but once she felt the knife graze her bone, she couldn't help it. 

"STOP!" Ash cried. He couldn't take it anymore. His heart ached for them to stop. He so much wanted to run to Misty and kiss her, tell her everything was going to be ok. 

But everything was not going to be ok. 

(End flashback)

Even after six years, Ash still wanted to hold and comfort Misty. Tell her he was sorry for causing her so much pain. 

__

But not this time. Ash thought angrily gazing at his team Rocket outfit. _No more of this. Tomorrow we end this. I'm going to leave Team Rocket for good. Even if it means destroying them._

~ Givonni's POV ~

I don't know where that brat is. HE hasn't reported back yet. He's going to be sorry when I get through with him! He's probably off somewhere and didn't even bother to visit the pokemon master! I wonder who it is this year. I didn't think it's changed. All I know is it's a girl. Who really cares, as long as she has strong pokemon for me! 

I looked at the clock. Ash was 4 hours late. My patience was practicley gone, so I decided to send someone to search for him. 

I pressed the button on my intercom and told my secretary to get Jessie and James on the line. 

A few moments later, James' pitiful face appeared on the window of the little intercom. "Yes boss?" 

"Have you seen the Ketchum boy lately?"

"No, not since you told us he was going to be with us."

"I sent him on a mission to retreave the pokemon master's pokemon, and he hasn't returned." 

James seemed to freeze for a moment. Meowth came to his rescue and pushed him out of the way. "Do you want us to go out for 'ya sir?" 

"I want you to find him and bring him back to me."

Meowth nodded. "And after that I want you to bring that red-head too. Ash has disobeyed me one to many times and it's time he gets the punishment I told him he'd get."

"You mean 'da brat?"

"Yes, 'the brat'."

"O-ok boss."

"Oh, and Meowth,"

"Yes boss?"

"Don't screw this one up. And don't side with Ash. Or you and your friends will suffer the consiquences."

"I 'ear 'ya sir."

"Good. Givonni out."

I closed the window and smirked. I knew everyone's soft side. How to get them right where I want them. 

They're friends. 

Jessie and James were easy enough. James may seem like a coward, but when it comes to his friends being in actual painful danger, he'll comply. And Jessie isn't as hard-hearted as she appears. I see the way she and him look at each other. They're like Ash and Misty. Both too scared to admit their feelings. 

Butch and Cassidy admitted they like each other, in fact, they were married. So it was really easy to control them. 

I had it made. One threat for Misty's life, and Ash obeyed me. But this was the last straw. He was going to see the pain of disobeying Givonni. 

~ Normal POV ~

~ Jessie and James' camp out ~

Meowth slowly pushed the button. Obviously the boss didn't know who was the pokemon master. If he did, he would never have expected Ash to come back. Now Ash was in trouble, along with his bratty girlfriend. Not only that, but through out the years, Jessie, James, and himself and actually gotten to like Ash. They were even friends. How could they betray him like that? 

"Meowth, what are we going to do?" James whined. 

"I dunno. But we gatta do somethin' or we gonna be out of a job." 

They heard a rustling in the bushes and out came Jessie. Jessie took one look at their faces and immediately knew something was wrong. 

"What is it?"

"Da boss wants us to bring Ash back."

"Yea so?"

"He sent him on a mission to get the pokemon of the pokemon master." Jessie gasped. Poor Ash!

"Not only dat, but we hafta bring da brat back 'cause da boss says Ash has disobeyed him one two many times."

"Ash will be crushed!"

"So what are we going to do?"

"You know Ash will protect the brat. He may even fight us for her." 

James looked at the ground and answered what everyone else was thinking. "Just like we may have to do."

~ Ash's POV ~

I don't know why they're here, but the first thing I felt when I saw them was relief. Maybe Jessie and James could help me with my problems. First I motioned for them to be quite. And I pointed to Misty. I smiled at her. I was more giddy then I've ever been, and I think they noticed it. I was so happy, that I didn't even notice they're sad looks. I just stared at Misty and said. "She looks like an angel doesn't she?" It was really to no one in particular. 

I finally noticed James' unusual gloomy look and immediately asked what was wrong. "James, Jessie, what's wrong?"

"Well twerp, the boss sent us. We have to bring you back." 

So what was wrong with that? I always get in trouble with him! But it was what they aid next was when I knew why they were so unhappy. "And the girl comes back." I stared at them like they had just slapped me. Bring Misty back? They actually thought I would let them? "Ash we're really sorry, but da boss is gonna fire us if we don't obey 'im." 

How could I convince them to go with me on banning Team Rocket? I got this determined look that I pictured myself having and I told them, "I found Misty now and I'm not going back, why would you want to go back anyway?"

"It's job. No one would want us anyway."

"That's just what he wants you to think! You guys have lots of talent!" James stared at me like I was nuts, Meowth started laughing, and Jessie snorted. "What makes you think we got talent?"

"The way you guys dress! I mean, you could open a beauty salon for all of your kinds of people." I suddenly remembered the time when they faked the pokemon salon just to get other peoples money and some rare pokemon. "What are you laughing at?" 

"Nothing. Anyway guys, you do have talent. You can't have Givonni ruling us all our lives, so what do you say, are you going to help me defeat Team Rocket?" Jessie and James looked at each other. It took only a moment and they agreed. 

"We're in."

"Down with Team Rocket!"

"Dat's wite!"

I smiled. Maybe I was going to get to be with Misty after all. We had the two best pokemon trainers, (Me and Misty) and the two best disguise people. 

Maybe it was fate. 


	4. Happily Ever After

Well, I'm back, for all of you who want to actually read this next chapter

Well, I'm back, for all of you who want to actually read this next chapter. (Don't mind me, I just have absolutely no faith in myself)

Sorry it's so late, actually, I didn't know what I was going to do. Anyway, this is more than likely the last chapter.

Pf14~ I know you think I copied for some reason. I'm sure it's a good reason that you think that, but I really didn't mean to copy. I have the worst memory in the world, so I didn't remember what you did, so I didn't mean to if I did copy. Although, like I said in the review, only the beginning is the same. 'Sides, a lot of people write the same fics when they don't even read the one they copied! Anyho, I'm sorry you think I copied though! If it helps, yours is much more creative, better written, and a better title! ~_^ (Like I said, I have no faith in myself) 

On with the fiction!

****

Team Rocket Ash

~ CH. 4 the great escape ~

(Misty's POV)

I don't know what gave Ash this crazy idea of going off in broad daylight anyway! The plan barely made any sense! I suppose I should trust him though. After all, he's been with Team Rocket for a while. Right? "Ash, I still don't see why we can't go at night, this is way too conspicuous."

"Precisely."

"Excuse me?"

"They'll never suspect we're trying to over throw them or anything." 

I sighed. Ash made some sense, but not much. After a few hours, we finally saw the Team Rocket headquarters. I gasped. This was huge! I'd never actually seen the outside before. Form the looks of it, when I was there; I only saw about one part of it! Jessie and James stopped and started going through their pack looking for something. They soon pulled out rope and a gag. I backed up. Now this, I wasn't told of. I looked at Ash expectantly. "Ash?" He sighed. "I'm sorry Misty, but we need to take you in as a prisoner." He opened his mouth to say more, but I guess he chose to tell me at the last second like now. Jessie came towards me with the rope while James put on a gag. Before Meowth could blind me so I couldn't see how they got in, Ash must've seen me shale in fear or something, because he stopped him and looked me in the eye. "Misty, don't worry. I won't let them hurt you again. They'll have to deal with me!" he said proudly doing his old pose. "Pika Pikachu! ((Don't forget about me!))" Ash smiled and repeated Pikachu's words to Team Rocket. "Pikachu too." 

I smiled gratefully, even though the gag didn't let me, but I was smiling on the inside. Ash's eyes sparkled nervously. HE moved toward me and kissed me lightly on my cheek. "Don't worry." I blinked. Ash kissed me? ASH KISSED ME! If I wasn't tied up, or in la la land, I would've jumped for joy. Meowth blind folded me. I heard Ash call a pokemon out, probably to knock me out for a while. "GO Butterfree!"

"Free? ((Yes?))"

"Butterfree, put Misty to sleep." 

I was getting drowsy fast. I smiled blissfully and smiled in my sleep. I was no longer scared. I knew Ash wouldn't let me down. 

~ James' POV ~

I caught Misty in my arms when she was finally asleep and zonked out. I nodded silently to Ash. He was staring intently at Misty. I smiled. I knew Ash would keep his promise to Misty. I would do the same for Jessie if the time ever came. I glanced at Jessie who looked blissful for a moment. I sighed. I wonder if she would do the same for me? I looked at Ash once again and noticed he was staring at Misty's arm. I looked at what he was starring at. There on her arm was a large scar. A scar we had all forgotten. I'm sure Ash never forgot, but I'm sure he tried to forget. I think, not only did it scar misty, but it scarred Ash too. 

I sighed and picked up Misty. Ash had a determined look on his face. Misty had nothing to worry about. 

~ Jessie's POV ~

I smiled dreamily. I was picturing that Misty was me, and Ash was James. James saved me, we defeated Team Rocket, and we lived happily ever after. I was at the part were we were about to kiss when my dream world shattered by Ash.

"Hey Jessie, are you okay? You zoned out on us there." I glared. My head got ten times its normal size, and I grabbed my mallet. "DON'T EVER INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M THINKING!!!" I slammed him with my mallet. I glanced at James. He was standing near Meowth and Pikachu. All of them wearing huge sweat-drops. 

"Uh, well, we'd better go now." James said quickly trying to avoid my wrath. He glanced at Ash sympathetically, but my glare cut him short. He picked Misty up and started jogging toward team Rocket. 

"It's just like Misty all over again!" Ash mumbled holding his head. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him. "Pika Pika-pi? ((Are you okay Pika-pi?))"

"Just peachy." Ash groaned. 

He got up, and we both caught up with James. 

Time for action.

~ James' POV ~

I was still ahead of Ash and Jessie when I got to the main entrance. A rocket stood there guarding the door. He was probably about 10 times my size! But men those sizes usually have the IQ of a llama. "Password?" 

"Move or Team Rocket will hurt you!"

"Uh, ok." I rolled my eyes. And motioned for the others to come. 

That was the easy part, now we had to fool the guards guarding the main hall. Just out luck guess who was guarding?

Butch and Cassidy.

"Uh, hi Butch!"

"Hi James. What do you want with the main room?"

"Uhh," Luckily, the brains of this outfit was here. 

"The boss wanted to see us for a surprise match for Misty." Ash said motioning to Misty and staring Butch in the eye. Butch stared back. "Fine." First of course, was the staring contest. I stared at Butch, Jessie stared at Cassidy, Meowth stared at Raticate while Ash just sweat-dropped along with Pikachu. 

And of course, we had to have the dual of words. 

"Prepare for Trouble!" Jessie smugly said first.

" Prepare for trouble" Cassidy countered.

"And make it double!" I smirked

"And make it double!" Butch copied.  
"To protect the world form devastation!" Jessie said.

"To infect the world with devastation," Cassidy growled  
"To unite all peoples within our nation." I grinned.

"To blight all peoples in every nation," Butch glowed.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Jessie sneered.  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love," Cassidy's teeth clenched.  
"To extend our reach to the stars above." I growled.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above," Butch announced.

"Jessie!" Jessie shouted.  
"Cassidy!" She shouted moving her face in front of Jessie's growling one.

"James!" I announced.  
"Butch!" He cried getting in my face.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie blared.  
"We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night" Cassidy shouted.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" I cried.  
"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight  
That's right!" Butch yelled.

"Meowth dats right!" Meowth announced.  
Raticate jumped in front of Meowth

"Raticate!" 

Meowth quickly pushed him down to the ground. 

~ Ash's POV ~

I sweat-dropped. This was interesting. As many times as they've done this, it never ceased to amaze me. Every time they saw each other, they insisted on dukeing it out. I shook my head. Pikachu, who was on my shoulder, sighed one of those mushroom sighs. 

I was awaken form my trance by a movement in my arms. I looked down. I could feel Misty start to move. I could almost feel here eyes opening and trying to see who was holding her through her blindfold. "It's me Misty." I whispered in her ear. "It's all right." I felt her relax so I turned my attention back onto team Rocket. "Ok guys! Time to break up this little reunion." Jessie and James nodded recalling why they were here. "Let's go!" Meowth announced. I held back a snicker. Meowth was proudly standing on a swirly-eyed Raticate. We all headed through the door ignoring the growls and taunts of Butch, Cassidy, and the tired Raticate.

~ James' POV ~

I looked around the room for a light switch or something! It was way too dark. "Where's the switch?" Jessie asked holding onto my hand. At that moment I was glad it was dark. I could feel the redness creeping up into my cheeks. "I don't know, I was looking for it myself." I heard form somewhere Ash whispered, "NO, don't we'll just have to find the sound room in the dark, light attracts too much attention!" 

The Jessie said something I knew we were all thinking.

"You know, this is way too easy."

Just our luck, she was right. 

~Misty's POV ~

Even though I couldn't see anything, I knew it wasn't supposed to be light all of a sudden. My fears were confirmed when I heard Givonni's blaring voice. "You are so right my dear Jessie! I had a feeling you would betray me! So I had this little trap set for you!" he paused for a moment probably letting the surprise soak in. "Mr. Ketchum, you know me quite well, do I not keep my promises?"

"Well, you know me quite well Givonni, I won't let you touch her." I smiled inside. I knew I could trust Ash! Suddenly I heard a clicking noise. I felt myself falling, but instead of the ground, I feel on someone soft. Ash? Soon, I felt someone roughly pick me up. "Twe- Misty!" I heard Jessie cry.

"Misty!" James yelled. 

"Pika! ((Misty!))" 

The man who grabbed me held me tight while another man pulled my blindfold off. I finally got to look around. The room was heavily guarded by Rocket agents, while Jessie was held at gunpoint. Pikachu was in a cage along with Meowth. Where's Ash? I looked on the ground and there he was. "ASH!" I cried through my gag, which sounded more like a "MPH!" Ash was on the ground clutching his arm. I cocked my head. What was wrong with him. There wasn't any blood so he couldn't be shot. It was then I noticed a needle on the ground. It suddenly dawned on me. 

Ash had been poisoned! 

"MPH! MM!" 

Ash looked up and looked into my worry filled eyes and tried to smile. If this wasn't so serious, I would've laughed at his silliness. I could feel tears start to make their way down my face. Ash tried to get, but found he was too weak to get up. "Mm," I softly cried. Was this the end? It couldn't be! It couldn't end like this! 

Givonni grinned. He motioned to the rocket holding me. He untied me and took my gag off, but still held a firm hand on me. Ash looked at me. I knew what he was thinking. I looked at Jessie and James. They agreed as well. One of us had to get free and get out, or else this whole thing was completely pointless. I scanned the room until I found what I was looking for. 

I waiting till the guard holding me seemed to loosen his grip, then I kicked my foot back and kicked him where it hurt. I glanced and Jessie. She nodded and grinned. She had the same idea. Her guard was too surprised to do anything until it was too late. 

With Jessie unguarded, James was free to move. So he grabbed Ash and ran to where I was heading – the sound room. 

I hurried into the room and turned on the microphone to the whole building and spoke our plan. 

"Attention all Team Rockets'!" I was nervous. I looked at Ahs. He smiled encouragingly at me and I found new strength to continue.

"As you more than likely all ready know, the is a rebellion. And in a rebellion, we need more than three rockets to continue. I ask you to ask yourself, do you want to rebel? DO you want to spend the rest of your life stealing and fighting for food? And working for a no good man controlling your life? And as soon as he's done with you, put you in the streets or even kill you? Just because your not worth anything to him anymore? Well, I know a lot of people out of this place who are a lot nicer than this! You all, even Butch and Cassidy deserve better than this!" I saw Butch and Cassidy some in the door at that very moment. I glanced at them, I may be mistaken, but I almost saw them smile! James smiled and nodded. I handed him the microphone and he continued my talk while I watched Ash. 

"If you work here, then I know you've all been through this, the only reason a lot of us are still here is because we've al been blackmailed." He took a deep breath and looked at Jessie. "Such as me. I've been forced to stay here only because if I ever left, then something would happen to my love, Jessie. And Givonni knew that if anything happened to Jessie I,I don't know what I would do! I know some for you have people you love here, or are even married to! Well, now is the time to stand up for your love! And, I, I wanted to say I love you Jessie!" James cried. I cried as I saw Jessie fly into James' waiting arms. I was surprised when I saw Ahs take the microphone. "Everyone, this is the time to end all our pain and sufferings! Think back on what Givonni has done, has he done one good thing for us? No. Not one. Maybe for some of you, he's given you a home or a job. But what kind of home is a home where you live in an old house full of leaks, or where a job that you have to kill or hurt people?" Ash glanced at me and smiled. "What kind of boss makes you be torn away from your own love? Makes you be forced to join for fear of them hurting your one and only true love?" My eyes flooded over in tears. Ash paused from the microphone and I ran towards him. "I love you." He whispered softly in my ear. "I love you too." I whispered back. He grinned, then his face became serious once again. 

"Now everyone, are we ready to finish Team Rocket once and for all? Team Rocket blasts of for the last time!!" 

I was surprised to see a whole crowed of people cheering. I scanned the crowd, even Butch and Cassidy were there! I looked at Givonni. For once in his life, he looked scared! "No! NO! I gave you a home! How could you do this to me?!" 

One rocket snorted. "HA! What home? You mean that little room with a bed that's full of terminates?" Another man continued, 

"While you live in a nice fancy house we live in boxes!" Everyone started shouting at once gaining on Givonni. I smiled. Team Rocket was finally done, I could finally have my Ash back. 

I suddenly remembered Ash! "ASH!" I cried. HE was sitting down breathing hard. I started to cry. "Ash! Ash please don't leave me! Not now when we just found each other!" Ash smiled weakly at me. "Don't worry Misty! I told you that I'd always be there!" I sniffed. HE can't leave! He just can't! I suddenly remembered someone. "Togepi, GO!" 

"Toge Toge! ((Hey mommy!))"

"Togepi, teleport us to the hospital!" 

Hearing the urgency in my voice, Togepi teleported himself, Ash, Pikachu, and me to the hospital.

~ 3 hours later ~

"Ms. Waterflower?"

"Yes, that's me! How's Ash?"

"He's doing fine. The whole time he kept mumbling something about a promise."

I grinned. That's my Ash! I ran to the room the doctor pointed me to. I ran in, and there was my Ash. Sleeping in his bed. I sat beside him and tears were welling up once again in my eyes. Ash opened his eyes and looked at me worriedly. "Misty, what's wrong?" I laughed at him and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"Silly, I'm so happy I'm crying!" 

Ash grinned and asked, "And why are you so happy?"

"Because, this is a happy ending, and we're going to live happily ever after."

So… how'd you like it, good or not so good? It was actually a lot better then I thought it would be! Really! So, Anyway, please review and tell em how you like this okay? 


End file.
